When I'm With You
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Aku senang saat bersama denganmu. "Oyasuminasai, Ore no Senchou." Nami berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luffy. "Aku juga senang saat bersama denganmu." Warning: AR, newbie, gaje, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **

**.**

**Melupakan fakta bahwa tunggakan fict-nya masih banyak di fandom lain, Light landing di fandom One Piece! Eheeuuyy! Mungkin Light jarang-jarang mampir ke sini, hehehe… Light masih mengikuti jalan cerita One Piece dulu. Dan Light belum sepenuhnya dapet inti cerita dari One Piece! So, Light cuma bisa kasih fict standar fluff aja. Hiks…T.T nyosh, Light will survive! **

**Mimpi apa ya Light semalem bisa kepikiran LuffyNami? *gugulingan* Light ambil setting di mulai saat SH crew masih tujuh orang. Entah habis darimana, itu serahkan pada imajinasi Readers! –nggak bertanggung jawab-*dikemplang***

**Dozo, Minna-sama!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Eiichiro Oda-sama **

**Warning: **

**Alternate Reality, out of character, a little typo, full of gajeness and garingness, POV changing. To Readers who hate pairing in this fict, please leave this page by pressing the "back" button! **

**Pairing: **

**Luffy X Nami**

**.**

**Note++: **

"…" **Dialog langsung. **

'…' **Bicara dalam hati. **

_**Italic: bicara dalam hati+istilah asing. **_

**Bahasanya nggak sepenuhnya baku. Sedikit banyak, ada campuran bahasa Jepang dan bahasa lisan.**

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Kau adalah orang aneh.

Ya, itulah Kau di pandanganku. Orang aneh yang menyita perhatian siapa saja. Mungkin Kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk hal yang besar dan menimbulkan decak kagum.

Sayang sekali, aku mempunyai pandangan yang berbeda terhadapmu.

Kau selalu bisa membuatku jengkel karena ulahmu yang aneh di mataku.

Kau selalu bisa membuatku marah karena kepolosanmu.

Kau selalu bisa membuatku senang karena kau tahu apa yang kusukai.

Kau selalu bisa menyadari kegelisahan yang kusembunyikan.

Kau selalu bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

Kau selalu bisa menebak apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Kau selalu bisa bertanya dengan jeli karena menyadari keganjilan tingkahku.

Kau selalu bisa membuatku berada dalam lindunganmu tanpa harus aku meminta, saat kau ada di sisiku.

Kau selalu bisa membuatku khawatir, karena melihatmu yang selalu siap mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk semua orang yang kau rasa pantas untuk kau lindungi.

Kau selalu bisa membuatku menangis, karena takut terjadi sesuatu padamu yang dapat menyakitimu.

Kau selalu membuatku merasa bahagia, karena sudah bersama dengan semua orang teraneh yang pernah kutemui, semua yang kutahu lebih dari sekedar teman untukku, kita keluarga. Dan Kau bisa membuatku dan mereka semua saling menerima apa adanya, dan hal yang paling aneh pula, bagaimana bisa kami menerimamu sebagai pemimpin?

Akhir-akhir inipun, Kau bisa membuat debaran jantungku berdetak menggila jika bersamamu.

Semuanya Kau lakukan dengan tindakan khas—atau tepatnya—anehmu. Aku tidak perlu kata-kata untuk meminta, karena Kau selalu ada di sampingku untuk mewujudkannya. Hei, apa aku terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang kelewat percaya diri?

Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau itu semua memang terjadi padaku?

Ah, satu lagi.

Kau berhasil melakukan satu hal lagi.

Ya, Luffy. Entah kenapa, dan entah bagaimana caranya semua ini bisa terjadi, sosokmu yang serius dan penuh wibawa, sukses membuatku terpesona.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**A "LuffyNami" One Piece fanfiction, **

**.**

**When I'm With You**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"**Worry" **

**.**

**By: Light-Sapphire-Chan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut oranye melayangkan pandangannya dengan cemas pada laut di sekelilingnya, ombak menggulung tinggi, angin kencang yang kuat menghembus, serta awan hitam dan gelap yang menyelimuti langit, walaupun kapalnya telah berlabuh di pulau terdekat, tapi ia tetap saja merasa khawatir.

"Nami! Jangan khawatir, kami sudah menurunkan jangkarnya! Kapal ini tidak akan terseret arus!" teriak temannya yang berhidung persis seperti Pinokio. "Kalau memang terseret, salahkan Zoro!"

Yang disebut-sebut namanya menoleh malas. "Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku, Usopp?"

"Karena Kau yang menurunkan pemberatnya, Zoro!" balas Usopp inosen.

Hujan mulai turun, tak lama berubah menjadi kencang dan cepat, titik-titik air yang besar dan banyak itu turun dengan ganas, dalam sekejap membasahi_ Merry_—kapal—yang mereka tempati.

"_Suggoiii!_ Kita akan menghadapi badai lagiiii!" sorak kapten kapal mereka yang kenak-kanakkan.

Empat tanda siku-siku yang saling berhadapan, muncul dengan manis di sudut dahi Nami. "Bagaimana Kau bisa senang saat keadaan gawat begini, Luffy?" teriaknya marah.

Luffy menoleh dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Bukankah seru menghadapi badai seperti ini? Sayang kita ada di tepi, biasanya kita berada di tengah-tengah badai. Kemana semangatmu yang biasanya, Nami?"

"Dasar bodoh… Luffy! Tetap diam di atas gentong itu sampai aku tiba di bawah! Mungkin kepalamu membutuhkan sedikit 'pukulan' untuk dinormalkan!" celoteh Nami sambil memelototi Luffy.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Ahou! Memang apa yang salah dengan kepalaku?" Luffy membuka topi jeraminya, dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berhiaskan rambut hitam.

"Bakabakashi! Tentu saja ada yang tidak beres dengan isi otakmu!" jawab Nami kesal.

Robin yang berada di dek kapal hanya mengulum senyumnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang ajaib. Tapi rasanya sungguh sepi, kalau mereka tidak seheboh ini.

"Nami, Kau bisa turun dari atas sana! Biar Usopp saja yang mengurus!" teriak Chopper dengan suara cempreng menggemaskannya, pada sang gadis yang berada di tempat tertinggi di kapal mereka.

Nami mengangguk, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis itu terjatuh menghantam lantai kayu tempatnya berpijak. Gadis itupun mendengar erangan dan teriakan panik karena kapal mereka oleng ke samping menabrak daratan, semua disebabkan karena ombak yang bergulung tinggi dan memecah menaiki kapal mereka, air ombak itupun tumpah ke daratan di samping kapal berkepala domba tersebut. Di tengah itu semua, tawa seseorang—yang terdengar menyebalkan untuknya—pecah dan terdengar tepukan tangan.

"Wahahahaha! Ombaknya kencang sekaliii! Huuu~" terdengar Luffy berkata di sela tawanya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang basah kuyup, berusaha bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kemudi kapal yang terpasang tepat di tengah-tengah kapal, sayang sekali niatnya gagal, semua itu disebabkan karena kaki-kakinya yang hebat tersebut jatuh terpeleset pedang-pedang yang berserakan, lantai yang licin karena air membuat pemuda tersebut tak sengaja bersalto dan kakinya pun mendarat di kepala yang memiliki rambut hijau.

"_Itteee!_ Singkirkan kaki baumu dari kepalaku, sebelum kutebas kakimu, Baka-Cooking!" ancam Zoro kesal.

"Salahkan saja pedang-pedang terkutukmu, Marimo Baka!" balas Sanji kesal, diangkatnya kaki-kakinya dari kepala Zoro, hanya untuk berpindah menginjak-injak pedang-pedang kesayangan Zoro dengan wajah kekanak-kanakkan.

Wajah Zoro berubah horror, segera saja pemuda bertubuh kekar tersebut menarik pedang-pedang kesayangannya. "Kau yang terkutuk, Baka-Cooking! Jangan kira aku takut padamu!" Zoro memosisikan ketiga pedangnya di kedua tangannya dan satu lagi terselip di mulutnya.

Sanji mendengus. "Dan siapa yang bilang aku takut padamu? Bahkan dalam mimpi Luffy saja itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"Wohoooowww!" Luffy—yang disebut-sebut Sanji—berteriak kegirangan di atas gentong yang didudukinya, saat ombak besar sekali lagi singgah di kapal mereka, menyapu mereka semua. Mengombang-ambingkan kapal, menghanyutkan gentongnya.

"Aaaarrgghhh!" Chopper dan Ussopp nyaris saja terseret arus kalau keduanya tidak berpegangan pada tiang kapal.

"Heyaaaaahh! Kau akan mencicipi tajamnya pedangku ini!"

"Ciiiaaatt! Kau akan merasakan tendangan mautku ini!"

Di sela Chopper dan Ussopp yang berteriak panik takut terseret ombak, juga Luffy yang kesenangan bermain dengan ombak dan gentong yang didudukinya, di tengah-tengah mereka pula Zoro dan Sanji lagi-lagi bertengkar—sungguh terlihat konyol. Keduanya berputar-putar saling menyerang dan menghindar. Zoro dengan ketiga pedangnya, dan Sanji dengan sepasang kakinya.

Robin yang berpegangan kuat pada pembatas kapal, memerhatikan kelima rekan lelakinya yang 'bertahan' di tengah terjangan ombak. Dan tiba-tiba saja mata gadis berkulit tan itu terbelalak.

"Sa-Sanji! Jangan dekati tangga—Zoro, jangan arahkan pedangnya pada tangga!" teriak Robin tiba-tiba.

"_Doshita no,_ Robin-chwaaan?" tanya Sanji dengan mata yang seketika berubah menjadi bentuk hati. Dengan sigap dan kekuatan aneh, Sanji berhasil melompat menghindari pedang Zoro, dan pedang tajam itu sukses menebas tangga tali yang berada di hadapannya.

Robin segera mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Namiii! Kau masih ada di atas?" teriaknya.

Gadis yang dipanggilnya mencengkeram erat pinggiran kayu yang menjadi pembatas. Ia mengintip ke bawah, menemukan Robin yang memandangnya khawatir. "Iya, Robin! Aku masih di atas! Aku ingin turun, tapi takut jatuh karena ombaknya kencang!"

Sanji yang baru saja jadi normal kembali karena berdekatan dengan Robin, juga Zoro yang menghadap pada tangga, kedua pemuda itu menatap seakan takjub pada tangga tali yang seolah melambai jatuh kebawah dengan gerakan slow motion.

"Ka-kalian… Memotong tangga untuk Nami turun," kata Robin yang berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pembatas warna putih yang dicengkeramnya.

Zoro mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap datar pada bendera berwarna hitam yang bergambar tengkorak bertopi jerami. "Tangga itu tidak akan terpotong kalau Baka-Cooking ini tidak menghindar."

"Aaa-haa, dan membiarkanku tertebas pisaumu lalu terluka? Ada hal yang lebih bodoh lagi?" sindir Sanji sarkastik. "Nami-swaaann! Jangan turun dari atas sana! Berbahayaa!"

Rinai hujan yang deras membasahi kapal, membuat suara mereka nyaris teredam. Nami kembali mengintip ke bawah mendengar teriakan Sanji. "Me-menangnya kenapaaa, Sanji-kun?"

"Tangganya dipotong oleh si Maniak Pedaaaa-ouch!" Sanji meringis memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak Zoro.

"Robiiin~!" panggil Chopper. _"Doushite?" _

"Tangganya terpotong, dan kurasa Nami tidak akan bisa turun dari atas!" jawab Robin setengah berteriak.

Usopp dengan panik mendongakkan kepalanya. "Namiii! Kau harus berhati-hati di atas sampai kami menemukan cara untuk menolongmu!" teriaknya sambil berlari-lari memutari tiang.

"Oiii! Ada apa?" pemimpin mereka itu turun dari gentong yang dinaikinya, berjalan santai menghampiri mereka. seakan lantai yang sangat licin bukan penghalang besar untuknya. Dan memang itulah adanya.

"Kau ini kemana saja sih, Luffy?" geram Usopp gemas.

"Kurasa karena Sanji-kun dan Zoro-kun yang bertengkar, tangga tali terpotong, dan Nami tidak bisa turun dari atas sana," jawab Chopper yang mendongak prihatin ke atas, namun menunduk kembali karena tidak bisa menghalau tetes air hujan yang memasuki matanya.

"Namiii!" panggil Luffy yang mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apaaa?" Nami mendelik padanya.

"Kau lompat saja turun ke bawah!" usul Luffy dengan senyum lebar.

"Lalu membiarkanku mati konyol di hadapan kalian?" tanya Nami sinis.

"Apa Kau punya ide yang lebih gila lagi, Luffy?" Sanji kembali bertanya sarkastik. Sebenarnya percuma saja jika digunakan pada kaptennya, sang kapten tidak mengerti hal tersebut. "Sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi pada Nami-san kalau dia mengikuti ide gilamu!"

"_Ne, Senchou!_ Kau saja yang naik untuk membantu Nami turun!" saran Robin tenang.

"Aku?" Luffy menunjuk dirinya sendiri seraya menatap Robin yang lekas mengangguk.

"Ah, ya! Begitu saja! Cepat naik ke atas, Luffy!" Usopp mendorong-dorong Luffy mendekati tiang yang kini tangga tali hanya menggantung setengah di atas. "Nami membutuhkan pertolonganmu, Luffy!"

Mendadak petir kencang menyambar ombak yang menggulung tinggi di tengah laut, tepat saat Nami berteriak sebelum jatuh kembali menghantam lantai kayu. "Siapa saja, tolooong akuuu! Uukkhh!"

"Kenapa juga Nami di atas sana? Seharusnya, kan, Kau yang di atas, Usopp!" kata Luffy dengan wajah datar.

Usopp menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. "Aahhmm… Nami mau di atas, jadi aku turun. Nona Navigator itu yang memaksa."

Luffy tak membuang waktu lagi untuk mengulurkan tinggi-tinggi lengan kanannya, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pembatas kayu yang dipegangnya, lalu lengannya berangsur memendek, seiring dengan tubuh Luffy yang terlempar ke atas memasuki tempat di mana biasanya Usopp dan Robin berjaga.

Luffy segera berlutut di samping gadis bermata gelap besar itu. "Nami, Kau tidak pingsan, kan?"

"T-tidak… Tapi kurasa aku ingin pingsan," Nami berusaha mendudukkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku pusing gara-gara tadi jatuh terbentur kayu ini."

"Ya sudah, pingsannya nanti saja kalau sudah sampai tempat tidurmu," Luffy mengalungkan kedua lengan Nami di lehernya. Lalu memapah gadis itu untuk berdiri, dan sebelah lengan kanan Luffy sekali lagi melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"He-he-hei!" protes Nami. "Apa-apaan ini?" seingatnya, kalau Luffy menolongnya dengan menggendongnya, ia tidak perlu memeluk pengguna Devil Fruit ini.

"Pegangan yang kencang saja kalau Kau tidak ingin jatuh, Nami," sahut Luffy kalem._ "Gomu-gomuuu…"_ lengan kirinya sekali lagi terulur memanjang menuju pembatas balkon kecil di kapal, tepat di sebelah kedua tangan Robin yang bertumpu. Lalu lengan kirinya memendek, membuat pemuda bertopi jerami dan sang gadis terlempar menuju tempat itu. Tempat yang sering menjadi tempat berdiri sang gadis maniak harta karun.

"Yahaaaaaa!" seru Luffy senang saat mereka menembus hujan lebat.

"_Ma-matte yo,_ Luf—kyaaaaaaaa!" kalimatnya terputus menjadi jeritan, Nami mengeratkan pegangan—pelukannya—pada leher pemuda yang dijuluki manusia karet tersebut. Dirasakannya mereka menembus hujan, dan angin yang bertiup membuat tubuhnya yang mengenakan pakaian tipis—rok pendek ketat berwarna hitam selutut dan tank top berwarna biru langit polos—menggigil kedinginan.

Sang Navigator di kapal _Merry_ itu masih memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, tidak merasakan kalau ia sudah 'mendarat' aman di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia jatuh terduduk tepat menindih kaptennya.

"Heh, Nami, sampai kapan Kau mau memelukku terus? A-aku t-tidak bi-bisa berna-na-napas!" kata Luffy yang merasakan Nami justru semakin mengeratkan lengannya di leher Luffy, sayangnya Luffy merasa Nami mencekik lehernya.

"Haduuuh, Luffy dan Nami bikin iri saja," celetuk Usopp. "Aku jadi teringat Kaya-chan."

"LUFFY~~ MENJAUH DARI NAMI-SWAAAN!" terdengar raungan marah Sanji yang menuding-nuding Luffy.

"A-aku—dia me-mencek-k-kik-ku, Sa-sanji!" balas Luffy yang megap-megap nyaris kehabisan oksigen.

"Na-nami! Kasihan Luffy!" ucap Chopper panik.

"Merepotkan," gumam Zoro pendek.

"Kenapa Kau tidak menikmatinya saja, Luffy?" tanya Robin dengan senyum jahil.

"A-ap-panya y-yang enak d-dice-cekik?" Luffy balas bertanya sambil menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Robin-chwaaan~" Sanji meratap mendengar pertanyaan Robin tadi.

Nami membuka matanya. Ditemukannya wajah Zoro yang terangkat sebelah alisnya, menatapnya heran, dan ekspresi Nami seketika berubah horror merasakan kepalanya yang bersandar nyaman di bahu tegap seseorang. Apalagi merasakan tempat kedua lengannya melingkar erat, atau di mana tubuhnya sudah terduduk aman dan bersandar di dada bidang sang kapten.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa—menjauh darikuuuuu!" seketika Nami menjerit lagi seraya menjitak kepala bertopi jerami itu kencang-kencang, segera saja gadis itu melepaskan pelukkannya dari Luffy dan melompat berdiri.

"_Itte-te-tei!"_ ringis Luffy menderita sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Heh, kenapa Kau malah memukulku sih?" protes Luffy kencang.

"Luffy membutuhkan dokter! Panggilkan dokter!" kata Chopper panik yang menghampiri Luffy.

"Kau dokternya, Chopper!" kata Usopp sweatdropped.

"Ah, iya! Aku lupa!" Chopper menepuk keningnya. Lalu mendekati Luffy. "Kau perlu aku periksa sebentar, Luffy!"

Terlihat aura gelap lagi pekat serupa badai yang tengah mengamuk menguar dari tubuh Nami, dengan wajah galak sang gadis berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapan sang penolongnya. Memelototi sang penolong yang sedang diobati oleh Chopper. Dan penolongnya balas memandangnya garang.

"Tidak perlu mendadak membawaku seperti itu bisa, kan?" tanya Nami kencang

"Apa Kau mau kita tersambar petir?" Luffy balik bertanya. "Aku sudah menolongmu turun, lalu Kau mencekikku, dan memukulku pula!"

"Jadi, apa yang Kau mau dariku? Bagaimana aku tidak melakukannya kalau aku takut Kau membawaku seperti tadi?" ketus Nami.

"Kau takut? Itu bukan pertama kalinya aku membawamu seperti itu!" sewot Luffy.

"Dan Kau pikir aku terbiasa dengan hal gila macam itu? Oh, baiklah… Tapi setidaknya, apa Kau tidak menunggu dulu sampai pusingku hilang?" Nami menurunkan nada suaranya.

Usopp menepuk-nepuk bahu Sanji yang pundung di pojokan. "Tenang saja, Sanji-kun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Luffy membawa Nami seperti itu kok!"

Sanji menoleh dengan tatapan bengis pada Usopp. Zoro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kata-katamu salah, Usopp," ucap Zoro datar.

"Pergi dari sini sebelum kutendang Kau keluar dari kapal," ancam Sanji sadis pada Usopp.

"Se-sepertinya begitu, Zoro. Te-tenang saja, Sanji. Aku juga tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu!" Usopp bergidik dan segera menjauh dari Sanji.

Kembali pada Nami dan Luffy yang masih saling adu melotot.

"Aku melihat tadi Kau jatuh membentur lantai, _baka._ Kalau aku tidak cepat menolongmu di atas, Kau bisa sakit karena kehujanan! Aku takut Kau sakit lagi, dan aku tidak mau Kau terluka! Lagi pula Kau tadi bilang, Kau ingin pingsan! Kalau sudah seperti itu, apa Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja, Nami?" seru Luffy tegas dan menatap lurus pada Nami.

Nami membuka mulutnya, namun bibirnya terkatup kembali. Nami mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Perkataan jujur Luffy tadi, membuatnya bungkam. Wajah manisnya tidak lagi mengeras seperti tadi. Luluh sudah amarahnya. Dan semua turut terdiam memandangi Luffy, lalu Nami, terus Luffy, Nami lagi, dan terus saja seperti itu.

Robin menepuk bahu Nami. "Kita masuk ke dalam kamar saja, Nami. Mungkin Kau terlalu lelah," ajaknya lembut. Nami mengangguk, gadis berkulit lebih terang darinya itu membuka pintu kamar mereka dan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun. _"Minna,_ aku dan Nami tidur duluan," pamit Robin.

"Kalau Nami-swan dan Robin-chwaaan membutuhkan minuman atau makanan, jangan ragu untuk memanggilku, ya!" kata Sanji riang mengingatkan.

"Aku juga ingin tidur—hoaahhhmm! _Oyasumi,_ Robin, _Minna,"_ Zoro pun beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"Oyasumi, Zoro-kun," balas Robin.

Robin mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang kapten yang dihormatinya, yang sedang diobati oleh sang dokter pintar yang merupakan teman bermainnya. _"Arigatou, Taichou._ Semoga Kau cepat sembuh."

Luffy mengangkat kepalanya. "Dan semoga saja tidur membuat Nami sedikit lebih waras. Apa dia sedang ada masalah, Robin?" tanyanya yang gagal menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

Robin terkikik sekilas, membuat Sanji sukses tenggelam dalam dunia khayalannya. "Kurasa yang membuat Nami jadi tidak waras itu Kau. Dan kurasa masalahnya itu juga menyangkut Kau, Luffy_."_

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Heeeee? Aku? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Memang aku punya salah apa dengannya?" serbunya bertanya pada Robin.

Sementara gadis berambut hitam yang ditanya hanya tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak tahu, _Senchou. Konbawa, Minna!"_ dan Robin menghilang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan pintu ditutup pelan.

"Semoga mimpimu indah, Robin-chwaaaan~" seru Sanji yang berjalan seperti orang linglung ingin tidur juga.

"Luffy, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Kau butuh istirahat untuk menyembuhkan memar di kepalamu," kata Chopper sambil membereskan peralatan medisnya.

"Nami sadis juga, ya… Bisa membuat benjol di kepala Luffy," decak Usopp kagum. _"Ne,_ Luffy, sakit tidak?" tanya Usopp dengan muka prihatin.

Luffy mengangguk, namun tetap membisu. Usopp, Chopper dan Sanji menyusul Zoro untuk tidur. Sementara sang kapten duduk termanggu dinaungi awan gelap pekat, dibasahi terjangan ombak ganas, ditemani badai yang menghadang. Suasana yang menyelimutinya tidaklah hening, guntur memecahkan kesunyian malam dengan gelegar kuat suaranya. Badai megah yang digelar di laut, sudah terbiasa dihadapinya… Bukankah badai seperti ini hanyalah pesta kecil penghalang langkahnya menuju tempat tujuan?

Tidak, _Straw Hat Crew_ tidak menghindari badai. Tapi justru menyusup di tengah badai dengan adrenalin membuncah menjerumus pada taraf menggila. Mereka bermain sambil menghadapi setiap badai yang menari di tengah laut. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun mereka dihempas atau diseret ombak, di bibir masing-masing akan merekah seukir senyum bahagia.

Termasuk saat mereka dikejar monyet laut, atau monster-monster aneh lainnya yang menghadang laju kapal mereka.

Seulas senyum dengan misterius hadir di wajahnya, Luffy tidak ambil pusing dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Diselonjorkannya kedua kakinya. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding kayu, dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Luffy menikmati rintikkan hujan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya, dan tidak ada jeranya menghujaninya.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**To be continued**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Light mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan di chapter ini. Hontou ni gomenasai…(_._)**

**Kebiasaan, nggak bisa ngebuat fict oneshoot yang pendek. T.T dijadiin dua chapter aja!**

***ngumpet di kolong meja* Ceritanya emang gaje banget, Light juga seneng bikin fict ini! But, would you mind to leave me some feedback? *melas***

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!**

**.**

**Sweet smile, **

**.**

**Light-Sapphire-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **

**.**

**Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Hontou ni gomenasai… (_._)**

**Maaf untuk segala kekurangan, ketidaksukaan dan kesalahan di chapter ini yang luput dari pengamatan Light. Hontou ni gomenasai! *bungkuk 90 derajat***

**Light nggak tahu rasanya seneng banget bisa dapet review di fandom One Piece! Ada hits dan visitors aja udah lega banget, seenggaknya fict Light masih ada yang mau baca. T.T **

**Dozo, Minna-sama!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Eiichiro Oda-sama~ **

**Warning: **

**Alternate Reality, out of character, a little typo, full of gajeness and garingness, POV changing. To Readers who hate pairing in this fict, please leave this page by pressing the back button! **

**.**

**Note++: **

"…" **Dialog langsung. **

'…' _Bicara dalam hati. _

_Italic: mimpi+istilah asing__**. **_

**Backsound: When I'm With You by Westlife. **

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Apakah kau tahu, bagaimana kau di mataku?

Apakah kau menyadari, kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu?

Apakah kau merasakan, seberapa berharganya kau untukku?

Apakah kau bisa mengetahui kalau aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihatmu dalam bahaya, sedih atau terluka?

Apakah kau bisa mengukur seberapa senangnya perasaanku saat bersamamu?

Apakah kau bisa membaca pikiranku yang sering dibuat terkejut dengan tindakanmu yang selalu mendukungku?

Ya, semua yang kulakukan memang terlihat sama pada semuanya.

Hanya saja, ada yang terasa aneh.

Perlahan sosokmu berubah di mataku.

Aku merasakannya saat aku bersama denganmu. Aku bingung mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, yang jelas, aku senang… Sangat senang bisa bersama denganmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bahagia bersama yang lain. Ada sesuatu yang lain, saat aku bersama denganmu. Aku senang saat bersama denganmu, tidak peduli kau selalu memakiku, memarahiku, memukuliku, galak padaku, dan sebagainya.

Karena itulah kau.

Ah, satu lagi. Satu hal aneh karena kau mengubah hidupku. Ehhmm—pandanganku tentangmu. Ketika aku menyadarinya, hal itu sukses membuatku ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok terdekat. Yeah, ini membuatku frustasi—percaya atau tidak. Hingga satu pertanyaan timbul di benakku.

Kenapa aku jadi berpikir kalau Kau itu cantik dan manis, ya, Nami?

.

#~**~#

The Last Chapter

.

"When I'm with You"

.

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

.

Robin menaiki ranjang tempatnya tidur setelah berganti baju dengan piyama—mengikuti jejak Nami yang kini tengah bergelung dengan selimut, diputuskannya hari ini ia tidur dan tidak membaca buku hingga pagi datang mengganti malam. Dimiringkannya tubuhnya ke samping kiri, menghadap ke arah rekan wanitanya, menemukan temannya terdiam dengan tatapan menerawang melamunkan entah apa.

"Sedang memikirkan _Senchou_, _ne_, _Navigator-san?"_ tanya Robin dengan senyum terkembang.

Nami menghembuskan napas panjang. Merasa pertanyaannya tidak akan dijawab, Robin kembali berkata, "Kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada Penolongmu, bukan justru memukulnya…"

"Kau tahu, kan, Robin? Aku tidak suka caranya itu yang menolongku dengan…" Kata-kata Nami menggantung begitu saja, dan Robin mengerti.

Robin mengangguk. "Tapi mendengar nada suaramu, sepertinya bukan cara menolongnya yang membuat sikapmu jadi aneh. Kau ingin cerita padaku? Aku bisa menyimpan rahasia…"

Nami menarik napas dalam-dalam. _"Saa naa,_ aku sendiri bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapannya…"

Tangan kanan Robin terangkat, menggenggam tangan kanan Nami yang terjuntai di pinggir tempat tidur. "Nanti juga Kau akan mengerti, sekarang Kau tidur saja. Oh, omong-omong, tadi Luffy menanyakanmu."

Nami yang baru saja memejamkan mata lekas membuka matanya kembali. "Apa yang ia tanyakan?"

Senyum Robin sedikit berubah, terlihat mengerikan di mata Nami. "Ia bertanya, apa Kau sedang ada masalah? Dia khawatir padamu, lho… Lagi pula, kata-katanya tadi sangat jelas, kok! Dia sangat perhatian padamu, juga protektif kepadamu."

Semburat merah sewarna senja menghiasi wajahnya, tapi melihat senyum Robin yang semakin melebar, Nami bergidik ngeri. "K-Kau sedang tidak bercanda denganku, kan, Robin?"

Robin menggeleng, kini ia mengikih menggoda. "Untuk hal sepenting ini, apa untungnya aku bercanda? Oh, Nami… Apa susahnya mengakui kalau Kau senang mendapat perhatian darinya?"

Nami mendengus. "Aku. Ingin. Tidur," kalimatnya dipertegas dengan Nami yang menyentak genggaman Robin, dan berbalik membelakanginya.

Robin kembali terkikik geli. Senang rasanya ia bisa menjahili gadis di hadapannya, yang sudah terasa seperti adik sendiri. "Kurasa dia menyukaimu."

Nami mendadak terbatuk-batuk hebat. Padahal ia sedang tidak meminum atau memakan apapun. Napasnya mendadak terengah-engah. Matanya membelalak lebar, dan ternganga. _"Na-nani?"_

"Aku tahu Kau mendengarku, Nami," jawab Robin geli.

"D-dia… Siapa?" tanya Nami gugup.

Robin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau tahu orang yang sedang kita bicarakan? Nah, itu dia orangnya… _Senchou_, Luffy."

"Ja-jangan meng-a-ada-ada!" pekik Nami tergagap, Robin kembali terkikik geli karena tanpa perlu ia melihat, ia rasa wajah Nami memerah sempurna.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengada-ada. Aku sudah mendengar cerita tentang kalian dari Zoro-kun. Sampai sekarang, melihat semua yang sudah terjadi, aku rasa… Luffy menyukaimu," kata Robin dengan nada yakin.

Nami menoleh hati-hati pada Robin yang melemparkan senyum tenang seperti biasanya. "Sejak kapan Kau jadi dekat dengan Zoro? Atas dasar analisis apa Kau sampai yakin orang itu menyukaiku?"

Robin mengangkat bahu. "Justru kurasa dia—Zoro—menjaga jarak denganku. Kembali ke topik utama, karena Luffy tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan lain, sedekat denganmu. Dan karena dia selalu bisa menunjukkan ragam ekspresinya, saat bersamamu," ucap Robin sambil menghela napas.

Nami menghembuskan napas pendek. "Kapan dia pernah malu-malu dekat dengan orang lain? Sikapnya sama saja pada siapapun. Lagipula kita tidak tahu dia pernah atau memang dekat dengan perempuan lain," balas Nami dengan wajah tanpa harapan.

Robin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tadi kan sudah kubilang, dia sangat perhatian padamu, protektif juga. Dan Kau pikir, apa ada gadis yang berani memukuli Luffy seperti Kau? Lalu mengomelinya juga bertengkar dengannya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Nami terkekeh-kekeh. "Kurasa ada kalau dia memang sebodoh itu."

"Lalu, apa ada seseorang gadis yang membuat Luffy bisa bersikap lembut dan kelihatan gentle?" tanya Robin lagi tidak mau kalah.

Nami mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hhmm… Tidak tahu," Nami mengangkat bahu. "Memang kapan dia bisa melakukan hal seajaib itu? Mimpi apa aku nanti malam, ya…" Nami tertawa geli dengan pemikirannya.

"Dia selalu melakukannya, sadar tidak sadar, hanya denganmu… Kau tahu tidak? _Senchou_ tidak pernah menitipkan topinya pada gadis manapun—selalu hanya di antara kru kita, tapi jika keadaan gawat, ia selalu menitipkan topi itu padamu. Padahal kita semua tahu, topi itu sangat berharga baginya…" Senyum Robin melembut.

Wajah Nami disaput rona kemerahan lagi, dan gadis berambut oranye itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "A-aku tidak tahu! Pusing aku memikirkannya! Aku ingin tidur." Nami segera membalikkan badannya kembali.

Terdengar tawa Robin di belakangnya. _"Oyasuminasai,_ _Navigator-san_. Kuharap Kau bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Semoga Kau tidak mimpi buruk karena menyesal tidak berterimakasih pada pertolongan _Senchou_."

Nami menghela napas panjang. Sudahlah, mungkin tidur akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

.

#~**~#

.

"_Luffy, tasukete…" Bisik Nami dengan suara tercekat, air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, membuat warna ruby red di matanya berkilau. _

_Dilihatnya pemuda bertopi jerami itu berlari cepat, wajahnya diliputi kemarahan sekaligus kekhawatiran, teriakannya terdengar kencang membahana… _

"_NAMIII!" _

…Saking kencangnya teriakan manusia karet tersebut, hingga mimpinyapun berakhir. Mengembalikan kesadarannya secara utuh kembali pada raganya.

Nami segera mendudukkan dirinya, napasnya memburu beradu dengan degup jantung yang berpacu, peluh membasahi tubuhnya, matanya yang semula terbelalak, perlahan kembali terpejam, seiring dengan Nami yang berusaha mengatur napasnya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, mimpi yang melintas di tidur singkatnya.

Tidak bisa dibilang mimpi, saat ia tidur tadi, seluruh kenangannya dengan _Straw Hat Crew_ terulang, terutama sosok seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui tidurnya. Biang kerok—menurut Nami sepihak—yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur merajai mimpinya.

Nami memasang telinganya baik-baik, dan tak ada lagi guncangan. Suara deburan ombak terdengar mendamaikan di telinganya yang tajam. Berarti badai sudah reda, bahkan mungin sudah hilang sama sekali. Sang gadis yang berperan sebagai navigator di _Straw Hat Crew_, sama sekali tidak tahu waktu saat ini. Yang ia ketahui, kantuknya terusir oleh rasa haus yang mendadak menyerang kerongkongannya.

Nami menoleh ke samping kanannya, Robin masih terlelap, hal itulah yang membuat Nami berjingkat-jingkat keluar dari kamar mereka. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Gadis berambut oranye ini keluar dari kamar, dan merasakan angin dingin malam hari menyapanya. Membuatnya menggigil, membuatnya menyesal karena tidak memakai mantel sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Gadis yang mengenakan piyama tidur panjang berwarna putih ini menguap lebar, lalu melakukan sedikit perenggangan karena tubuhnya yang kaku. Tepat di saat itulah, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang, mata merah gelapnya memandang jauh pada kepala kapal_ Merry_—yang berbentuk domba, figure sang kaptennya terduduk di atas sana.

"Apa dia tidak tidur?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tidak perlu menebak. Tidak perlu menghampirinya, Nami mengetahui seseorang yang terduduk di atas sana. Karena yang duduk di atas sana hanya satu orang, hanya Luffy saja. Dan itu memang sudah layaknya singgasana tersendiri untuk Luffy.

Batal sudah niatnya untuk pergi mengambil minum.

Nami menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada lengan kirinya yang terlipat di depan dada, diperhatikannya orang itu dari belakang. Sepertinya pemuda yang barusan menolongnya, tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Senyumpun mulai mengembang di bibirnya, sorot matanya melembut memandang sang kapten. Nami tidak menyadari seberapa lama ia memperhatikan orang itu, sampai objek pandangnya berdiri dan berbalik. Hingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Sebuah senyuman lebar menyambutnya. Senyum yang tadi ada, sempat surut berubah menjadi salah tingkah karena merasa kepergok mengamati diam-diam. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk si manusia karet beraksi, berpindah menjadi berdiri di sampingnya. "Shishishi… Aku lega melihatmu bisa tersenyum lagi! Sudah kembali waras, Nami? Kurasa, malam berbadai seperti ini seharusnya tidurmu nyenyak."

Kata-kata inosennya membuat Nami menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku memang masih waras, _Ahou-Senchou._ Ehhmm—mungkin karena badainya sudah berhenti, aku jadi terbangun," Nami membiarkan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Pemuda bertopi jerami di sampingnya, turut bersandar pada pembatas berwarna putih itu. Dia juga melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hanya posisi mereka yang berbeda, Nami menghadap ke arah laut, dan pemuda yang kelihatannya tidak pernah ganti baju itu menghadap ke arah sebaliknya, ke arah pintu kamar tidurnya.

"Apa Kau memerlukan badai untuk tidur?" tanya orang di sampingnya. Nami merasakan tatapan orang itu terarah padanya.

Namun sang gadis tidak menghiraukannya. "Aku lebih suka tidur saat semua berada dalam keadaan tenang."

Jeda sejenak, angin malam bertiup lembut menerbangkan helaian rambut masing-masing, juga membuat baju mereka melambai-lambai. Sedikit getar rasa dingin merambati tubuh Nami yang mengenakan piyama.

"Apa Kau sedang ada masalah, Nami?"

"Tahu darimana Kau kalau aku sedang bermasalah, Luffy?"

"Aaa… Aku hanya bertanya, karena aku rasa Kau sedang banyak pikiran," Nami akhirnya melirik pada Luffy yang tak lagi memandangnya. "Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanyanya serius.

Nami mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Salah? Maksudnya?"

"Karena kata Robin, aku yang membuatmu jadi tidak waras, dan masalahmu itu adalah aku, jadi… Apa salahku?" Luffy kembali menoleh ke kiri, menemukan Nami yang menerawang pada laut lepas sejauh mata memandang.

Terlihat kerutan dalam muncul di dahi Nami, gadis itu membiarkan kedua tangannya mencengkeram pembatas kayu yang dicat putih, tempatnya bersandar. Gadis yang senang dengan harta karun itu sedang berpikir masak-masak untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di sampingnya.

Ingin rasanya menyangkal kata-kata Robin pada sang kapten, tapi di satu sisi, perkataan Robin ada benarnya. Yang jadi masalah, sebenarnya dari sisi mananyakah Luffy menjadi masalahnya?

Pemuda tersebut tidak menjahilinya, kalau soal perbuatannya yang memang memalukan, aneh, mengkhawatirkan, lucu, tingkahnya dan lain-lain, Nami benar-benar sudah terbiasa.

Dan sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir Nami. "Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara Kau, tahu!"

Hening sejenak. _"Naniii?"_ respon biasa yang pasti diterimanya itu membuat senyuman Nami bertambah lebar. Luffy seutuhnya menghadap padanya dengan mata terbelalak. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengganggumu tidur! Lagipula kamar tidur kita terpisah!"

"Memang, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara Kau rajin muncul dalam mimpiku," ucap Nami misterius sambil melirik Luffy—ingin mengetahui reaksinya.

"Ada angin apa Kau jadi rajin memimpikanku? Lagian itu salahmu, kenapa juga Kau mau memimpikanku kalau jadi tidak bisa tidur? Memang apa yang salah kalau aku muncul dalam mimpimu?" tanya Luffy heran.

"Mana kutahu?" Nami mengangkat bahu. "Lagi pula, bukan mauku memimpikanmu. Dan tentu saja salah kalau Kau muncul dalam mimpiku."

"Apa salahnya?" tanya Luffy lagi.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur," jawab Nami ringan.

Luffy ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun mulutnya kembali terkatup. Bingung rasanya ingin memecahkan masalah Nami. Kedua tangannya kembali terlipat di depan dada, matanya menyipit memandang entah kemana, kerutan samar muncul di dahinya. Dia terlihat serius memikirkan masalah ini.

Nami menghembuskan napas. Ini dia yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Semua ini harus diselesaikan sebelum jantungnya copot. Siapa sih yang ingin mati konyol hanya karena debaran jantung karena terpesona pada seseorang? Kenapa seorang pemuda itu paling terlihat tampan saat ia sedang berekspresi serius? Dan kenapa mesti pemuda ini yang membuatnya terpesona?

Berhenti berpikir tentang pemuda ini sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi gila.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, Luffy."

"Ha?" Luffy mendongak menatapnya. _"Nande?"_

Senyum gadis berambut oranye itu sedikit memudar. "Itulah yang sering muncul dalam mimpiku."

"Jadi… Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Berwajah mengerikan seperti ini?" Luffy memasang wajah mengerikan yang terlihat jelek, membuat senyum Nami sedikit melebar. "Berwajah seperti ini?" Luffy menarik kedua pipinya ke arah yang berlawanan, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebar gepeng karena melebar. "Atau aku perlu babak belur dulu?"

Tawanya pecah, Nami tertawa geli melihat berbagai macam ekspresi aneh yang ditunjukkan Luffy. Luffy berbalik sebentar, lalu berbalik kembali, terlihat dua batang kayu menyangga mulutnya agar terbuka, dan masuk kedua lubang hidungnya. Nami tertawa makin keras.

Melihat Nami yang tertawa-tawa, Luffy akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan konyolnya, kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat memerhatikan gadis di hadapannya yang kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perut.

"S-sudaah, ah… A-aku—hahahaha—jadi sakit perut—hahahaha!" kata Nami susah payah di sela tawanya.

Senyum leganyapun menghilang, Luffy akhirnya turut tertawa bersama Nami—entah apa alasannya—dan keduanya tertawa kencang, tidak peduli akan ada yang terbangun karena mereka yang terlalu berisik tertawa.

Tawa mereka reda, dan kesunyian yang nyaman menyelimuti mereka yang masih mengatur napas karena tertawa tadi.

Nami mengusap kedua matanya yang berair, kebanyakkan tertawa… Di samping membuat perutnya sakit dan ia menjadi menangis, tapi ia juga senang, bahagia… Rasa lega mencuat ke permukaan hatinya.

"_Ne_, Luffy, Kau tidak tidur? Yah, walaupun tidak seperti Zoro, tapi Kau kan bisa dengan mudahnya tidur," Nami memecah keheningan dengan pertanyannya.

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Luffy tenang.

"_Nande_?"

"Gara-gara Kau, tahu," balas Luffy sewot.

Nami sempat mematung mendengar jawaban Luffy. "A-aku?"

"Ya," Luffy mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pantai yang terlihat jauh dari tempat di mana kapal mereka berlabuh. "Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu, dan yang membuatku takut, penyebab ini semua adalah aku…"

"Jadi…" Nami mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, menatap Luffy seutuhnya. "…Kau tidak tidur gara-gara memikirkan aku dan uhhmm—keanehanku?"

Luffy mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Nami. "Kau sendiri kenapa bangun tengah malam begini?" tanyanya mengalihkan.

"Karena mimpi membuatku terbangun," Nami menemukan Luffy yang meliriknya curiga.

"Mimpi… Tentangku?" tanya Luffy memastikan.

"Tidak juga, mimpi tentang kita semua… Sayangnya Kau mengambil bagian terbanyak dalam mimpiku," jawab Nami dengan senyum yang melebar lagi.

"Aku seperti artis saja dalam mimpimu, hahaha! Hahaha!" Luffy tertawa lebar.

Nami terkekeh sekilas sebelum mengangguk tanda setuju. _"Saa naa, Senchou-sama._ Hei, Luffy."

"_Nani?"_ Luffy menoleh pada Nami, sekalian mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Nami.

"_Hontou ni gomenasai…_ Maaf tadi sudah memukulmu, ya. Walaupun seharusnya sih Kau sudah terbiasa dengan itu," kata Nami geli.

Luffy membenarkan letak topinya yang mirip tertiup angin dengan canggung. "Daijobou~ maaf juga karena sudah membuatmu tidak bisa tidur. Walaupun aku tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya."

"_Gomenasai,_ Luffy, tapi aku memang gemas padamu," Nami pun mencubit sekaligus menarik pipi Luffy yang memang terasa seperti karet. "Hiiih… Kalau ingat kelakuanmu, aku jadi tidak bisa tinggal diam!"

"O-oiii! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok!" Luffy menepis tangan Nami dari pipinya dengan wajah cemberut, menimbulkan kikik geli sang gadis.

Nami membiarkan kedua tangannya mencubit-cubit pipi Luffy, kekeh geli meluncur dari bibir sang gadis manakala pemuda di hadapannya meringis memelas kesakitan.

"_Itte-te-tei!_ Berhenti mencubitku, Nami! Sakit, tahu!" jengah Luffy dengan ekspresi lucu.

Cubitan itu mendadak berganti menjadi elusan lembut, dan protes yang ingin Luffy lontarkan, ditelannya kembali dengan gugup, Nami menyunggingkan senyum dan belaian lembut dengan kedua ibu jari pada pipi Luffy, gadis penyuka jeruk itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Luffy, membuat pemuda itu terdiam kaku.

"Maaf, ya, Luffy. Habis Kau menggemaskan sih!" Nami menarik kedua tangannya dari pipi Luffy agar saling bertautan, matanya mengerling jenaka pada Luffy.

Luffy mendengus, menutupi rasa gugupnya yang mendadak muncul. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil apa sampai aku dibilang menggemaskan? Huh, rupanya Kau senang sekali menjadikanku sebagai Objek Penderita…"

"Wajar saja, karena aku senang saat bersama denganmu," Nami mengangkat bahu dan berkata inosen. _"Ne, Luffy, sankyuu…_ Terima kasih sudah menolongku," katanya halus dengan senyum lembut.

"_Shishishi… Douita!"_ balas Luffy dengan senyum riang.

Namun tak lama, senyum riangnya itu pudar seutuhnya.

Nami mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Luffy, gadis cantik berambut oranye itu berjinjit, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan pemuda bertopi jerami tersebut. Angin yang bertiup, mengiringi sebuah kecupan manis dari Nami pada pipi kanan Luffy, ciuman tepat di bawah bekas luka aneh yang terdapat di bawah mata Luffy. Kecupan tersebut tidak lama, tapi sanggup membuat Luffy diam tak bergerak dengan mata melebar.

Nami melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Luffy, menemukan wajah pemuda di hadapannya terperangah menatapnya tidak percaya, dengan segaris rona tipis muncul di wajah Luffy. Dengan senyum lembut terakhir yang dilemparkannya pada Luffy, Nami berkata…

"_Oyasuminasai, Ore no Senchou."_

Nami berbalik dan melangkah perlahan meninggalkan Luffy.

"Oi, Nami," panggil Luffy.

Panggilan dengan nada asing di suara Luffy membuat Nami menoleh tanpa antusiasme berlebih. _"Doushite,_ Luffy?"

Nami menemukan Luffy menggaruk canggung tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Semoga mimpimu indah," katanya salah tingkah.

Nami terkikik geli. "Kalau kata-katamu semanis itu sih, kurasa aku bisa melanjutkan tidur dengan lebih nyenyak! Kau juga istirahat, ya, Luffy!" Nami menyempatkan diri mengingatkan Luffy dengan ceria.

Luffy terhenyak melihat senyum Nami yang asing di ruang pandangnya. Senyum yang menimbulkan masalah baru pada detak jantungnya yang berpacu tidak normal. Dan—tunggu! Kata-katanya! Ucapan Nami tadi…! Aliran hangat menyenangkan yang aneh menyelimuti hatinya.

Nami pun berjalan menjauh dari Luffy, hal yang membuat Luffy terhempas pada kesadarannya kembali adalah debam pintu kamar yang ditutup oleh Nami. Perlahan, jemarinya terangkat, menyentuh pipinya yang masih merasakan sensasi seperti terbakar, namun amat menyenangkan, dirabanya pipinya yang barusan dicium seorang gadis.

Seuntai senyum tipis terkembang di wajah tampan yang tertutup oleh topi jerami, yang diturunkan oleh pemiliknya dengan tangan kirinya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi jerami, wajah yang tersenyum bahagia

Kapten bajak laut bertopi jerami itu mendongak menatap langit malam, tak ada lagi awan mendung tebal hitam yang menggelayuti langit malam. Sejauh mata memandang, tertabur kerlip kecil bintang yang bersinar indah di hamparan langit malam yang gelap pekat.

"Aku juga senang saat bersama denganmu," bisiknya pelan pada gemuruh deburan .

ombak yang memecah di pantai. "…_Oyasuminasai,_ Nami."

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Owari**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Balas review khusus untuk yang tidak login: **

**.**

**Mugiwara Pirates: well, panggil Light aja kalau Mugiwara-san nggak keberatan. **** Jadi, chapter ini bisa dikomentarin/di-concrit donk? *digeplak* Makasih udah RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^**

**Rei-no-Otome: Hadir~ hontou ni gomenasai, Rei. Di fict ini nggak masuk ZoRo! Tapi kalau fict yang itu jadi ku-publish, Light janji ZoRo-nya bakal diadain! **** kalau ZoRo di fict lain yang terpisah, coba Light cari idenya dulu, ya! ;) Makasih udah RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^**

**Blue Chelsea: Maaf ya nggak bisa update kilat. *bungkuk 90 derajat* Makasih udah RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^**

**.**

**Jujur, Light nggak begitu ngerti bagian-bagian tentang kapal. Maka itu soal deskripnya gaje banget tentang kapal, Light mohon maaf. *bungkuk 90 derajat***

**Tolong kasih tahu perasaan Reviewer(s) sekalian (yang berminat kasih review), tentang fict ini. Sisi senangnya, rasa tidak sukanya, kekurangannya, juga concrit atau flame, yah! Nggak apa-apa di-flame, asal bukan pairing, melainkan fict Light yang memang mempunyai kekurangan (jangan lupa detail flame-nya plus cara memperbaikinya) *digaplok gara-gara banyak maunya*. Maaf udah ngerepotin… Sankyuu! **

**But, would you mind to leave me some feedback? **

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu! **

**.**

**Sweet smile, **

**.**

**Light-Sapphire-Chan**


End file.
